


Night Intrusions

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian pays a visit to Justin in the early hours of the morning.





	Night Intrusions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The house was the same. Yeah, it had been the same for the last ten goddamn years. Even this fucking street was the same. Brian stubbed out a cigarette underfoot. He remembered riding his goddamn bike with Mikey on this street, circling outside, waiting for Mikey to run out with his shoelaces still untied, some new comic book or toy in that nerdy backpack. Debbie at the door scowling. He remembered sitting on the curb smoking with Michael when they got home late from a party, drunkenly talking about rubbish and throwing beer cans. 

 

More importantly, he remembered how to climb into Michael’s room from the ground floor. He squinted up at the window, which was partially open. Bloody kid should lock it, Brian had told him to, but the kid never listened. Not to anyone. Debbie might have no trouble with burglars, not with the worthless crap she kept in her house, but the kid had expensive crap. Phone, stereo, designer runners. Actually the kid was probably worth more then the whole goddamn house, with the amount of money his mother and father had forked over for his education. Lindsey was right, the kid would probably go on the irreplaceable list if he ever got robbed again. He smiled at the thought of adding Justin’s name to the insurance list, above the more expensive toys in the sex chest but somewhere below the expensive imported wardrobe. Around the television with its surround sound price range. Yeah.

 

He got a firm grip on the gap in the brick wall, and one on the trellis and hoisted himself up. Scrabbling along with his fingers, and digging his toes into the wall, he grabbed the edge of the windowsill, and pulled himself up to that level. Sliding open the glass window, he peered into the room. All quiet. 

 

Well. It was a Thursday night. Or rather, a Friday morning.

 

Swinging his legs over, he slid noiselessly into the room, careful not to knock over the crap Justin kept on his desk, or to trip on the pile of books on the floor. He still had it. He could still goddamn do now that he’d spent his nights as a fifth-teen year old doing.

 

Fuck thirty.

 

The dull light from the stereo gave the room a slightly bluish tinge. Brian could see the back of Justin’s blonde head, burrowed into the pillow, covers high on his neck. He never slept like that at Brian’s. Brian could barely get the little shit to cover himself with the sheet. Arrogant little fuck knew impact that his naked body had. 

 

Brian ran his fingers over the edge of the desk, feeling the caking dust. Yes, it was just the same. The posters may have changed slightly; Justin had given the room an artier feel with his sketches and his clippings, photos even. No Captain Astro or any of that crap, but still, the same old room. God, Brian grinned to himself again, the time and the things he and Michael had done in this room. Not like that, but, still… It bought back memories. 

 

Justin stirred, as though aware of Brian’s presence even in his sleep. Brian hovered slightly, now that he was here unsure of whether he wanted to disturb the boy. At Babylon at one thirty with not a fuckable guy in sight, it had seemed like a good idea, but Justin had been pretty tired recently, with the pressure of final exams…. Fuck it.

 

There were other pressures that seemed much more important to Brian at two in the morning. 

 

He took of his leather jacket, carefully leaning it against the bedside table. He placed one knee on the bed, feeling it sag under him, and Justin stir again. He swung the other one over the boys sleeping form, so that he was saddling him. He felt Justin awake, and stiffen.

 

“What the fu…?” Justin started sleepily. Brian leaned close to Justin’s ear.

 

“Shh, Justin.” He whispered. His nipped the boy’s ear with reproval, his hands running up and down the boy’s thighs through the blanket. 

 

“Brian?” Justin whispered uncertainly, eyes darting. Brian sat back up astounded. 

 

“Who the hell else do you thinks going to show up in your bedroom at two in the morning?” Brian said with a quirked eyebrow, but his voice was distracted, his hands trailing downwards. He was still keeping his voice low. He knew how paper thin the walls were. Justin took the courage to roll over under Brian, and he grinned sheepishly.

 

“You could have been a burglar?” His hair was messed up, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Brian had to stop himself leaning forward to kiss those lips. Fuck, he would always manage to forget how fucking hot the kid really was.

 

“Who found you so desirable that they just had to leave your expensive stereo and fuck you instead?” Brian said, and Justin grinned even more. He bit his lower lip suggestively, and Brian rolled his eyes. Justin sat up, leaning on his elbows.

 

“So what are you here for…?” Justin said mockingly. Brian pushed Justin back down with a finger. He gave Justin’s faded t-shirt, some band or another, a disgusted look. 

 

“For the stereo. What else?” He added. He rolled his tongue in his mouth, and Justin watched the movement, his mouth falling open slightly. Brian could see the softness of his tongue, could imagine the warmth of it. He slid off the bed momentarily, kicking his shoes off and pulled the blankets back so that he could slip under. Justin reached for his remote, and turned on the stereo. Brian laughed derisively at the sound of Jeff Buckley crooning that entered the room.

 

“Trying to serenade me boy?” He said, propping an elbow behind Justin’s head. Justin smiled; his eyes traced Brian’s lips.

 

“Maybe a little.” He pulled a grimace in the face of Brian’s prolonged stare. “And the walls really are paper thin.” He added truthfully. Brian grinned, glancing up. 

 

“Think Debbie doesn’t hear you…” Brian made a complicated gesture, which was stopped as Justin grabbed his hands, outraged. 

 

“No,” Justin said, laughingly. He sobered at the contact between there hands, which Brian held fast, not letting it break. Brian shifted Justin, dragging his hands up above his head, and so that Brian was on top of him. “What would I need to for, when you’re here?” Brian laughed again, glancing up at Justin’s hands that lay meekly where he had left them. Brian slipped his own hand underneath the elastic of Justin’s trackies. He quirked an eyebrow.

 

“What indeed.” He murmured. With on hand he helped Justin roll over, his other hand now on Justin’s behind. He leant back, and picked up his leather jacket, pulling out the contents of the inside pocket. Justin, hands still above his head, turned his face to one side, closing his eyes at the sound of the condom packet tearing. He felt Brian’s hands, still cold from the Pittsburgh night, on his butt cheeks, on his hair. Brian’s lips trailed down his spine, and Justin shivered. Brian stroked Justin’s back once more, before he plunged into him.

 

As always it hurt. 

 

It never really stops hurting. Justin closed his eyes for that moment, when the pain and the sound of Brian’s breathing were all that could ever be in his mind. And then he felt the rhythm, and it dragged his body off the bed, arching against Brian, fingers clenching the pillow, feet squeezed, begging, always begging. Arching towards Brian. 

 

Jeff Buckley reached the crescendo, and hid their breath. 

 

Brian fell back against Justin’s flesh, eyes closed for a moment, the sweat on his forehead mixing with that on Justin’s back. With a low groan he rolled over, pulling out of him. Justin shifted, and Brian pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around the boy, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

 

Their breathing calmed, and Brian pulled back slightly. He rolled his shoulders, licking his lips, relaxed and for the moment unwary. Justin ran his thumb along Brian’s jaw line, then he too fell back against the pillow, head still turned to watch Brian. Brian impulsively touched the boys golden hair as though confirming it was real, and Justin smiled, head bowing towards Brian, and Brian smiled too. A smile for no one else, but the two of them, in that moment. Justin closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent of Brian on him, the warmth of him near, the tenderness of this moment.

 

“God, I really love…” Justin uttered almost without thinking, the words passing from his thoughts to his lips, but cutting off, the realisation hitting in even as he said that last word. Love. He pulled his lip into his mouth with a grimace, a soft almost angry sigh escaping his mouth. 

 

Why did he have to say that?

 

Brian watched this, the brimming words, then the fear and the self-reprisal. He smiled almost bitterly. He waited for Justin to look up.

 

“Hey,” He said softly. Justin looked like he expected the worst. Brian rolled his tongue over his teeth, and took in a breath. “You can say it. I don’t mind.” He smiled at Justin’s astounded laugh. Justin shook his head, closing his eyes in disbelieve. 

 

“Giving me permission?” The blonde boy asked, the pouting teenager that he was. Brian shrugged, not removing his eyes from Justin’s.

 

“I understand what it’s like Justin,” Brian always said he’s name when he wanted his attention. “When you really want to say it, and feel you aren’t allowed to.” Justin looked serious too. It would have been easy to brush this off with a light comment, but at two in the morning, there is no room for light comments. “So you can say it. If you need to.” Brian finished. Justin nodded, and flashed Brian a momentary smile.

 

“Thanks. But I think I’ll save it for a rainy day.” He whispered. Brian rubbed the boy’s hair affectionately. He got up; pulling his pants back up at his did, running his fingers through his hair. Justin leant on his side. 

 

“Going?” He asked, but it was really just a statement. Brian nodded, doing up his buckle.

 

“How do you think Deb would feel, coming in to find me wrapped around her precious boy?” 

 

“Again.” Justin couldn’t help but add. Brian shot him a funny look. He couldn’t work out if Justin meant Michael, or was just being flippant. He pulled on his jacket, and leaned in to peck Justin on the forehead. Justin glanced at his hands. God, why did this always happen? Brian somehow managed to reduce him to single words. 

 

And there was so much left unsaid.

 

“Babylon? Friday?” Brian said briskly. Justin nodded, leaning back the bed head, his head turned to one side, watching Brian. “Be good. Do you homework. Have something protein filled.” Brian said charmingly. Justin smiled in recognition of one of their in-jokes. Brian got to the window, and Justin wished there was something, anything he could say, that would make Brian stay, even for a moment. Just so that he knew he could. That he had that hold on him. 

 

But he couldn’t ask him to stay. 

 

Those words would never come. Not for either of them. It was always go, go, or come, as a matter of fact. Never stay. Never don’t go. 

 

“I do though.” He said quietly, and Brian shot him a confused look. Justin gave a small head tilt, as though to remind Brian where he’d lain only moment before. “You know.” Justin couldn’t actually say the words now, not under Brian’s obvious scrutiny. They withered and faded in his mouth. 

 

Brian dipped his head, a cigarette ready, hanging on his lip, on foot already against the window edge. He nodded.

 

“Yeah. I know.” He replied, and climbed out a quietly as he had entered. Justin had a mad impulse to rush to the window, like some love struck Juliet. But he didn’t. He heard the flicker of the lighter, and then the sound of the jeep move nearly silently and stealthily out of the street. 

 

He lay back down, pulling the sheets up again, which now off course stank like Brian. He should go take a shower, but for that moment he couldn’t be bothered. It was nearly morning anyway. As he drifted off to sleep, back to his dreams, drowsy and barely lucid, it seemed as though the night intrusion had been just that, some disturbance in his dream. 

 

It had to mean something though, was the thought that wouldn’t leave him, nagging at the edge of his subconscious. It had to mean something that Brian Kinney would take his love. 

 

Maybe even need it.


End file.
